Heroes oneshots
by BelieveInHeroes
Summary: Just some heroes one shots  rated T to be safe
1. Wind

1. Wind

Title: Wind

Character: Nathan Petrelli

Show/movie/book: Heroes

Rating: K

He stood there body faced away from the wind, looking down at the cold empty streets of New York at night. If it hadn't been such a bust day he would never consider this. 8 points down in the polls. Peter gone to who knows where, and his family was falling slowly apart on him.

With a single small step he fell. Though he wasn't falling for long. The wind caught him. And he flew farther from the ground. Nathan knew this was a foolish idea but what else could he really do?

A short flight, maybe even around to the busier parts of the city, though he would be far enough up that no one would see him, not his outline moving against the dark sky. The lights of the city really showed their beauty at night from a far height.

Nathan glided with the wind, letting it guide him. The wind brushed against his body. It was cold. Or as cold as It ever was in November. He wouldn't do this for long. He couldn't do this for long. But he wanted to do this. To just stay airborne forever. To never need to face the poll numbers. Or fight with Peter. Or lie to his wife. Or be under the watch of . Being up above new York gave him a little bit of freedom at least for a short while.

Nathan stopped above time square. A smile crept onto his face. He had never really seen the city like this before. How the lights danced against the sidewalks and glass. It was beautiful. Nathan had never had much of any time of beautiful. Just work and family matters. It was relaxing. Calming. And free.

Minutes passed and soon it was time to fly back to the cage he called his life. His clear mind getting jumbled up again. The lights fading as he flew back to the roof he had left no more than 15 minutes ago.

One foot then the other. The wind creeping up his neck. Whispering, begging him to stay. He gave in. Sat down. Time passed. The wind died down. But he just sat their, silently. Mind blank, face emotionless.

He smiled slightly. He was going to be okay.

Sky turning navy to orange to yellow to pink.

He knew he would be okay.


	2. Glue

2.

Title: Glue

Character: Peter Petrelli and Nathan Petrelli

Show/Books/Movie: Heroes

Rating: K+

Nathan had been there for as long as Peter could think back. Nathan was always Peter's hero. He was a big brother, someone he trusted, a role model, everything Peter wanted to be. Making Nathan proud of something was what Peter strived to do.

Peter was just a kid. He didn't understand. He was annoying, always following Nathan around, doing things Nathan did. To Nathan, Peter was just a little brother. Small, weak, and someone who would do his every bidding. Most sibling felt the way he did, Nathan thought. He was sure George's sister did the same things Peter did. However, Peter wasn't like any younger sibling. He loved Nathan more than anything. Though Nathan never had the time or patients for his brother.

Time went by and soon Nathan was in his last year of high school with his life all planner out. Peter was just a few years behind him in school with no idea what he was having for lunch let alone his life after school. Maybe he would go into law like Nathan. Though Nathan wanting to feel special would never let him. He still never understood the role be had in Peter's life. Even if he did it wouldn't change much of anything.

Nathan was born knowing what we wanted and who he wanted to be.

Peter was born a dreamer.

Peter sat on his couch in the small apartment he bought a few months back. Nathan was on tv. Well one of his ad's for the congress election. It had been stressing Nathan out, Peter could tell. He seemed to be able to read his brother easily. Maybe it was because he was his brother. Their bond. No matter what it was Peter would always be there for Nathan.

The phone rang, Peter smiled slightly.

"Hello."

"Peter, how are you?"

"Nathan! I'm great thanks, and you?"

"I'm okay, actually Peter I was wondering if you could help me with some campaign stuff. I just need an extra pair of hands is all. You interested?"

"Sure I'll be right there."

No matter what Peter would always be there for Nathan.

No matter what Nathan would always be Peters big brother. His idol. His best friend. They were brothers. No matter what. The boys were like glue.


End file.
